Technical Field
The invention relates to an elastic shading textile with photovoltaic elements and a corresponding multiple glazing.
Discussion
A shading textile is known from DE 10 2010 022 059 A1 and is used not only for shading residences but also, for example, for shading greenhouses, in order to create optimal climatic conditions for plant cultivation.
In greenhouse shading in particular it is desirable to design the shading device in such a manner that, when it is used for shading a greenhouse, it contributes at least partially to covering the energy demand of the greenhouse. For this purpose, from DE 20 302 826 U1, lamellar blinds are known, which are arranged between the glass panes of a double glazing, wherein photovoltaic elements are arranged on the lamellas. However, such lamellar blinds have the disadvantage that no energy can be generated whenever the lamellas are arranged parallel to the direction of incidence of the sun rays in order to allow the entrance of sunlight into the greenhouse.